


Kitchen Table

by LavenderLily



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyoung is only mentioned near the end, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mina is only vaguely referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderLily/pseuds/LavenderLily
Summary: So much of their lives together have happened around their kitchen table and now their lives will change in an even bigger way.Or Jeongyeon and Momo's lives seem to have led to this moment right here and now





	Kitchen Table

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to put a summary in when I first uploaded this oops-

"Wahhh this looks so yummy," Momo couldn't help to say when she looked at the delicious jokbal before putting some onto her plate. Jeongyeon had ordered it for the two of them since they both had a long day and neither felt like cooking with the weather starting to get much hotter. "Do you not like the food that I cook you?" Jeongyeon faked a pout with faint traces of a smile that you would miss if you didn't know Jeongyeon well, but Momo of course was quick to notice the faint smile on her girlfriend's lips. Momo played into Jeongyeon's little act anyway, leaning over the table to kiss her pout with, "Babe you know I love your cooking." Jeongyeon let a fond grin break onto her face before kissing her back, "Of course."  
  
The rest of their dinner flew by as Momo talked about how her dance studio had gained a new member today, apparently even though the girl majored in ballet in college, she was very talented in hip-hop dancing as well, and how Jeongyeon was offered a job at a very famous restaurant. "What?! The place over at Hongdae!! The one that takes making reservations months ahead of time to get into??" Momo began to scream in excitement for her girlfriend. Jeongyeon couldn't help but laugh, "Yup that place, but I had to turn it down." Momo froze for a second before saying, "Why would you turn it down? Isn’t working at a fancy restaurant like that your dream?" Jeongyeon started, "Well because of.... Well it'd be best if I showed you." Jeongyeon rose from the table before heading out of Momo's line of view.

Momo didn't have a single clue why Jeongyeon would turn down her dream job. She did have a moment of doubt that it could be something bad for them, after all they were two semi-famous girls who weren't too secret about their love of each other. But Momo could feel her stress wash away as Jeongyeon returned into the room with a slight smile on her face. Jeongyeon sat down at the table with an object in her hand that Momo couldn't quite see. "Do you remember that day we were talking about our future together?" Jeongyeon began to say, little louder than a mumble as if she was afraid to scare Momo away, as if she could ever scare me away Momo thought to herself. Momo nodded, "Yeah of course I remember that day."  
  
How could she not? It was the day that Momo had been turned down from yet another dance studio because they had found out about her and Jeongyeon's "unnatural relationship" as they had called it and couldn't have her "dirtying the reputation" of their studio. When Jeongyeon found out, she went all out that day, making Momo her favorite food and hold her tight since Momo loved physical affection almost as much as she loved Jeongyeon. They had talked a lot on that day. About how stupid people were that they put their own bigoted feelings over the happiness of others. About how they wish that one day they could be completely and totally open about their relationship. About how they wanted to get married one day. "Why don't we do it right now?" Jeongyeon had said. Momo turned to look at her with wide eyes. "You deserve a huge wedding with all of our friends and the crazy extravagant decorations you want and-" Momo's rambling were cut off with a kiss. "As long as we have each other, we don't need anything else."  
  
Momo twisted the ring that Momo had bought the both of them the day after, making sure to get the most expensive one she could afford but Jeongyeon would still love. Jeongyeon turned the object around. It was a picture of a child with the name, "Chaeyoung" written underneath it. Momo smiled at the picture for a few seconds before realizing what it meant. "Did- Wait did- Did we manage to adopt her?!" They had met her a few weeks before but they had both been certain that given the busy nature of their jobs and their relationship that it wouldn't be possible to adopt her. But they fought like hell to get her anyway. Jeongyeon nodded as her eyes began to fill with tears of pure joy. "We're her moms now." Momo started to cry before kissing Jeongyeon for a good minute and then kissing the framed picture. "We're gonna be moms!!" Momo kissed Jeongyeon one more time before whispering to herself while looking at the picture, "We're going to be moms."


End file.
